Ramalan TenTen
by FlawlessFox
Summary: TenTen bisa meramal loh! Naruto bakal pindah? Sasuke gak mau kesepian anak-anak SD yang sotoy slight Yaoi/BL, SasuNaru. what happen with , guys? DLDR, ENJOY!


Ramalan TenTen

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hai Miiko! © Ono Eriko

Genre : Friendship, Humor and a little bit Romance

Rate : T

Warn : YAOI/BL, humor garing, chibi, memang kurang pendeskripsian karakter, etc.

DLDR

ENJOY!

* * *

Note/Perkenalan karakter :

Uzumaki Naruto : Anak laki-laki kelas 5 SD yang ceria dan selalu semangat. Sering salah menyebut kata. Lebih suka main sama cewek. Terlalu polos dan suka makan ramen. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki adik bernama Kyuubi.

Namikaze Kyuubi : Adik laki-lakinya Naruto, kelas 3 SD. Dia lebih dewasa dan pintar dari Naruto. Tidak pernah memanggil Naruto 'Kakak'

Uchiha Sasuke : Teman sekelas Naruto yang berandal, usil, egois dan suka mengganggu Naruto. Namun itulah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama tapi sering membantah akan hal itu.

Danzo Sai : Teman sekelas Naruto. Menganggap Sasuke adalah saingannya dalam mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Tapi dia lebih kalem dan suka tebar senyum.

TenTen : Teman cewek sekelas Naruto yang berasal dari China dan bisa meramal. Tidak pernah sanggup berlari jarak jauh.

Haruno Sakura : Teman cewek Naruto yang seorang komikus. Sering meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mewarnai Komiknya.

Yamanaka Ino : Teman cewek Naruto. Pacarnya Suigetsu.

Suigetsu : Teman cowok sekelas Naruto sekaligus pacarnya Ino. Teman dekat Sasuke.

* * *

Di kelas.

"Naru! Naru! Sini deh! TenTen-chan mau ngeramal kita nih, ikutan yuk." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke meja TenTen yang kini tengah dikerubungi oleh anak-anak yang penasaran sekaligus minta ramal.

"Ayo, Sakura. Aku juga mau minta dilamar." Kata Naruto dengan semangat tanpa sadar yang ia katakan salah. Sesampainya di depan meja TenTen, Sakura langsung mendudukan diri di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan TenTen.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya TenTen.

"TenTen-chan, aku mau diramal dong." Kata Sakura.

"Hm, kemarikan telapak tangan kananmu." Kata TenTen. Sakura menyodorkan telapak tangannya dan mulailah TenTen menelusuri tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa TenTen-chan?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

TenTen menunjuk sesuatu di telapak tangan Sakura, "Di bawah jari manismu ada bulatan."

"Itu kutil!" seru Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa yang di balas _death glare _oleh Sakura.

"Itu tandany-" Ucapan TenTen terputus.

"Kau kutilan, Sakura-chan!" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, diam deh. Jangan ikut campur! Aku penasaran nih." Kata Sakura sambil merengut.

"Oke, ayo lihat tanganmu lagi, Sakura-chan. Kalau ada bulatan di bawah jari manismu, itu tanda orang yang punya kegiatan seni." Jelas TenTen.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung terkesima mendengar itu.

"Betul juga, aku kan suka seni lukis!" Kata Sakura dengan senangnya.

"Iya! Sakura-chan kan calon komikus. TenTen-chan hebat ya bisa melamar orang pake tangan." Kata Naruto.

TenTen tertawa kecil, "Bukan melamar, tapi meramal, Naruto. Oh ya, Sakura-chan mau di ramal apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan percintaan dan perjodohanku?" Tanya Sakura. TenTen kembali menelusuri tangan Sakura. Kemudian ia mengerenyit.

"Garis perjodohanmu..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Tidak ada, Sakura-chan." ujar TenTen sambil mengangkat bahu.

"TENTEN KOK TEGA BANGET SIH BILANG AKU GAK DAPET JODOH!" Kata Sakura sambil teriak tak terima.

"Aku gak bilang gitu kok." Jawab TenTen ketakutan.

Kemudian Suigetsu datang bersama Ino.

"Tenten-chan, ramal nasibku dong." Kata Sui.

"Nah, kalau yang udah punya pacar beda lagi cara ngeramalnya. Ino coba ulurkan tanganmu pada Sui." Jelas TenTen. Ino pun menyodorkan tangannya ke Sui, "Begini ya, Ten-chan?"

TenTen mengangguk, "Ya, lalu Sui pilih satu jari Ino."

Sui pun memilah milih jari kekasihnya itu, "Yang ini deh." Kata Sui sambil menyentuh telunjuk Ino.

"Telunjuk ya?" Kata TenTen sambil menyeringai. "Hihi, kalian berdua masih suka malu-malu ya kalau pacaran?" Tanya Tenten berusaha menggoda Sui dan Ino.

Mereka berdua terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, TenTen-chan?" Tanya Ino.

"Begini loh! Cara ini bisa kalian gunakan sama orang lain juga. Tiap jari mewakili perasaan manusia. Jempol artinya cinta, telunjuk artinya suka, jari tengah artinya biasa saja, jari manis artinya tidak begitu suka, dan kelingking artinya benci. Dan kau tadi memilih telunjuk artinya suka."

Sui menatap telunjuknya tak percaya, "A-aku cinta sama Ino kok! Aku malu untuk pilih ibu jarimu, Ino! Yakinlah pada perasaanku." Kata Sui dengan hebohnya.

Ino pun merona, "Terima kasih, Sui. Aku juga cinta kok."

Sakura pun menatap tangannya, "Oh jempol ya? Aku mengerti."

"Aku juga mau coba, Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto.

GREEKK

Tiba-tiba suara dari pintu membuat mereka yang tadinya heboh jadi terdiam. Ada Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan nyalang.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut! Sui! Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke kantong celana.

"Ah, ada Sasuke!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyodorkan kelima jarinya ke arah Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang lain terkejut akan tindakan Naruto.

"Ayo pilih satu jariku, Sasuke." Kata Naruto tak sabaran.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti mulai menaikkan satu alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, pilih saja satu! Ayo, Sasuke." Naruto pun mulai merengek.

Sasuke menggumam, "Terserah deh!"

Dan Sasuke tampak memilih-milih jari Naruto hingga ia memegang JEMPOL Naruto!

"YA AMPUUUUNNN!" Teriak semua teman Naruto tak percaya. Sementara Naruto sendiri membeku ditempat sambil menatap JEMPOL-nya yang di pegang Sasuke. Sasuke kaget mendengar teriakan mereka. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya, tetapi Suigetsu malah memeluknya.

"Ka-Kau hebat sekali, Sasuke! Aku saja kalah olehmu!" Kata Sui.

Sasuke semakin bingung akan hal itu. ditambah lagi suara siulan-siulan dari mereka yang ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Jangan buat aku bingung!" bentak Sasuke.

"Biar aku jelaskan, jari kelingking artinya benci, jari manis artinya tidak begitu suka, jari tengah artinya biasa, jari telunjuk artinya suka dan jempol artinya CINTA! SASUKE! WAAA!" Teriak Sui sambil memeluk temannya dengan bangga.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH! LEPASKAN AKU, SUI!" Bentak Sasuke sambil terus menyentak tangan Sui yang tak mau lepas dari lehernya. Kemudian Sui pun melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan beralih ke Ino.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah, "I-Ini Cuma main-main kan?" kata Naruto. Wajah Naruto tampak begitu manis saat merona, mau tak mau Sasuke sendiri jadi ikut merona. Tapi ia berusaha menyangkal debaran jantungnya mengetahui ramalan itu. bagaimana pun juga, ramalan TenTen tak pernah meleset.

"Apaan sih! Ramalan macam apa itu?" Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, Sasuke malu-malu nih!" Ejek Sui yang disambut tawaan oleh teman-temannya. Hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke makin merona dan salah tingkah.

"Hey! Aku sebenarnya mau pegang jari kelingkingnya. Tapi aku ingat jari kelingking itu sering dipakai Naruto buat ngupil." Elak Sasuke. Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto ngambek.

"APA? NARUTO KAN NGGAK PUNYA KUTIL! SAKURA TUH YANG PUNYA KUTIL!" Teriak Naruto dengan emosi dan tidak nyambung.

"Jangan bahas tentang kutil lagi, Naruto!" Geram Sakura.

"Ku rasa dia perlu membersihkan telinganya." Kata Ino terkikik geli.

"Aku bilang 'Ngupil' bukan kutil!" Kata Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Tapi Naru kan gak pernah ngupil pake kelingking! Naru pake telunjuk." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan telunjuknya ke Sui yang langsung misuh-misuh sambil menatap jari telunjuk Naruto yang dianggapnya sungguh NISTA.

"Aku gak mau main lamaran lagi!" Kata Naruto ngambek.

"Siapa yang mau melamarmu? Lagipula, jangan terlalu percaya ramalan. Kadang meleset." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya ramalanku?" Tanya TenTen.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, baiklah. Kita ramal sekali lagi dan aku pastikan ramalanku tak kan meleset, Sasuke-kun. Naruto, kemarikan tanganmu." Kata TenTen.

Naruto langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang, "Tidak! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau di lamar lagi."

"Ramal, Naruto." Geram teman-teman Naruto yang ada disana. sepertinya anak ini tidak akan pernah bisa ngomong 'Ramal' dengan benar.

"Berikan tanganmu, Naruto. Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Dan akhirnya Naruto pun memberikan tangannya. TenTen memperhatikan tangan itu dengan serius.

"Naruto, tak lama lagi akan ada perubahan besar dalam hidupmu." Kata TenTen.

"Apa itu artinya Naruto jadi gendut?" Taya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Bukan!" Kata TenTen sambil mencak-mencak.

"Perubahannya bagus atau buruk?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yah, pokoknya siap-siap saja deh. Aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa." Kata TenTen sambil keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih tak mengerti.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Sui.

"Perubahan besar apa ya?" Kata Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Sudah! Jangan dipikirin!" Kata Sasuke sambil menggerutu dan menganggap kalau TenTen itu aneh.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura pulang bareng yuk." Ajak Ino yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya itu. dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Di Rumah.

"Kyuu! Coba pilih satu jariku." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan jari-jarinya ke arah Kyuu.

Kyuu yang masih memasang kancing piyamanya menoleh dengan heran, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Dipilih saja." Paksa Naruto. Dan Kyuubi pun memilih-milih jari Naruto dan ia memegang KELINGKING.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi tak percaya dan Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya.

"KYUUUU! KAU JAHAT! AKU KAN KAKAKMU!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang adik.

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH!" Kata Kyuubi sambil balas teriak.

"Kenapa kau benci padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku nggak ngerti! Aku mau tidur saja!" Kata Kyuubi ngambek sambil naik ke tempat tidurnya. Namun ia kembali terduduk dilantai karena Naruto menariknya.

"Hei, Kyuu! Jangan tidur dulu. Dengarkan aku, tadi aku dilamar sama temanku." Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah cemas.

"Dilamar?" Tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Bukan! Tapi dilamar!" Kata Naruto.

"Ya Dilamarkan?" Tanya Kyuubi makin heran. 'Memang salahnya dimana?' batin Kyuu.

"Dilamar, Kyuu! Di-la-mar! Sama TenTen-chan!" Kata Naruto lagi. Dan akhirnya Kyuubi mengerti.

"Oh, kau dilamar kak Tenten? Kupikir kau ada hubungan dengan Kak Sasuke." Kata Kyuubi. Tampaknya ia masih belum mengerti.

Naruto mendengar nama Sasuke jadi merona dan salah tingkah, "Kok Sasuke yang nyebelin itu sih! Bukan! TenTen-chan ngelamar aku pakai tangan itu loh!" Kata Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, diramal. Kau sih, bicara yang jelas dong. Terus ramalannya apa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Katanya akan ada perubahan besar dalam hidupku." Kata Naruto sambil merenung.

"Itu artinya kau jadi gendut." Kata Kyuubi dengan santainya.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi.

* * *

Tengah Malamnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sebenarnya sudah tertidur dari tadi. Tapi suara-suara di luar kamar membuat Naruto terbangun. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ibu dan ayahnya yang tengah mengobrol. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit sehingga sinar dari lampu dapur masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Disana ia melihat ibunya tengah duduk di kursi makan berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Gimana ya?" Kata Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah besar, Sayang." Ujar Minato.

Kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah kasur Kyuubi dan membangunkan sang adik, "Kyuu ayo bangun." Katanya sambil berbisik.

Kyuu mulai terusik dan membuka matanya, "Apa apa sih?"

"Coba kau dengar ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyeret adiknya menuju depan pintu sambil mengintip ayah dan ibunya.

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti." Kata Ayah mereka.

"Kau benar, sayang. Hanya saja pekerjaanku sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Ah! Tapi kita lakukan saja demi hidup yang baru." Kata Kushina dengan wajah gembira.

"Iya, yang penting kita sekeluarga selalu bersama." Kata Minato ikut tersenyum.

"Ya Benar, nanti kita bicara pelan-pelan pada Naruto dan Kyuubi." Kata Kushina. Dengan itu, Naruto dan Kyuu langsung menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan duduk dikasur Kyuubi. Mereka merenungi pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya tadi.

"Ayah dimutasi." Kata Kyuu dengan wajah horor.

"Dimutilasi?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak nyambung. Anak ini benar-benar butuh pembersih telinga.

"Bukan! Tapi di mutasi. Artinya dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Kantor cabang perusahaan ayah kan hanya ada di Suna, artinya kita semua harus kesana." Kata Kyuu sambil tak percaya.

Naruto begitu kaget mendengarnya, "Suna?! Jadi kita juga harus pindah sekolah?" Tanya Naruto. Namun Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Ia masih tak percaya ia sekeluarga akan di pindahkan ke Suna.

Naruto jadi teringat ramalan dari TenTen.

"_Tak lama lagi, akan ada perubahan besar dalam hidupmu!"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto.

"Ya ampun!" Kata Naruto.

'Aku harus berpisah dengan teman-teman?' Batin Naruto tak percaya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah menemaninya selama ini. ia pasti akan merindukan Sasuke yang nyebelin, Ino dan Sui yang romantis, Sakura si calon komikus, bahkan TenTen si tukang lamar. TIDAKKKK!

"Kyuu, aku tidak mau!" Kata Naruto ketakutan. Ia memeluk adiknya yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Aku juga, Aku tidak mau pindah." Kata Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, kedua orang tua mereka heran melihat wajah suram kakak beradik itu.

"Kok tampang kalian lesu begitu?" Tanya Sang ibu.

Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya makan dengan tidak selera. Lalu mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto masih memasang wajah sedih. Kemudian Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Loh? Kok hari ini Naruto murung?" Tanya Ino.

"Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Sakura juga.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan..." Naruto pun mulai bercerita tentang ayahnya yang di mutasi.

Saat mereka bercerita, Sasuke dan Suigetsu tengah berjalan melewati mereka. Namun mereka terhenti saat Ino dan Sakura berteriak kencang.

"APA? PINDAH KE SUNA?" Kata mereka berdua tak percaya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Suigetsu langsung berbalik saat mendengar hal itu.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Kamu serius, Naruto?!" Tanya Suigetsu kaget.

"Na-Naruto bercanda ih! Gak lucu tau!" Kata Sakura sambil terisak berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Naruto hanya bercanda. Ia tidak mau Naruto pindah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan...hiks." Naruto pun ikut terisak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Semalam aku dengar ayah dan ibuku bicara." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa harus di Suna?" Tanya Sakura tak terima.

"Soalnya cabang kantor ayahku Cuma ada di Suna." Jawab Naruto.

Dalam hati Sasuke tak rela Naruto pergi. Sehari tanpa Naruto saja bagaikan setahun tanpa hujan(?) apa lagi sampai Naruto pindah.

Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto, "Narut-"

"Beneran ya kau mau pindah, Naruto?" Tanya Chouji yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia sukses menutupi wajah ganteng Sasuke dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Naruto pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Lee.

"Tapi kalau naik Shinkansen dari Konoha, 2 jam 36 menit sudah sampai di Suna loh Naruto. Pake itu saja." Kata Chouji yang sukses membuat Naruto mewek.

"Takoyaki di Suna kan enak banget tuh!" Kata Lee.

"Okonomiyakinya juga mantap." Tambah Chouji yang makin bikin Naruto mewek.

"BERISIK!" Bentak Sasuke yang sukses membuat mereka terdiam. Ia sangat marah! Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bicara seakan rela Naruto pergi. kurang ajar sekali itu.

"Apa-apaan Uchiha itu. bikin jantungan saja." Keluh Lee.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kelas.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang.

"Sampai besok ya." Kata Naruto dengan lesu. Mereka harus berpisah karena persimpangan rumah mereka berbeda arah. Ino dan Sakura melambai padanya.

"Mulai hari ini kita pulang bertiga sampai Naruto pindah ya." Kata Sakura dengan sedih.

"Iya." Jawab Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

Saat perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di pinggir trotoar.

"Sasuke?" Kata Naruto dengan heran.

"Kalau pindah ke Suna, jangan gabung sama orang yang cerewet sepertimu ya?" Kata Sasuke berusaha membuat mengejek Naruto. Lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

"KAU INI! INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BERCANDA!" Bentak Naruto. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah menahan tangis. Sasuke pun terdiam melihat itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak rela.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menatap Sasuke dan terisak, "Ibuku bilang, untuk kehidupan yang baru, aku dan Kyuubi sudah besar dan pasti bisa mengerti katanya...hiks...hikss." Kata Naruto sambil menangis di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak tega langsung menangkup wajah mungil Naruto dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan pergi menemuimu." Kata Sasuke dengan serius.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kan Cuma 2 jam 36 menit!" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke baik sekali!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukan itu saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yag begitu terburu-buru. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Sakura, Ino, Suigetsu, bahkan Sai berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah cool dan pura-pura tak tahu.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura.

"Lho? Ada Sasuke?" Kata Ino heran.

"Apa benar Naruto akan pindah ke Suna? Aku tidak mau berpisah Naruto." Kata Sai dengan lebaynya.

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke geram. Cemburu ni yee!

"Oh ya, Naruto! Kami punya ide bagus!" Kata Sakura dengan senangnya.

* * *

Di rumah Naruto.

Orang tua Naruto sedang bekerja, jadilah para anak-anak SD ini berkumpul untuk berdiskusi tentang ide mereka. Dan ada Kyuubi juga disana.

"Jadi, hanya ayah saja yang tinggal di Suna?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu.

"Tapi kasihan kan harus tinggal sendiri." Kata Kyuubi.

"Kalian tidak usah pindah ke Suna!" Kata Ino dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Pikirkan song perasaan anak-anak yang harus pindah sekolah!" Kata Sakura dengan hebohnya.

"Kau menyalahkan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Orang tua mereka." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sayangnya orang yang kau salahkan itu tidak ada disini dan tidak mendengarmu. Jadi percuma saja!"

"Bagaimana Kyuu? Kasiha ayah kalau harus tinggal sendiri." Tanya Naruto kepada adiknya.

"Yah, ayah kan bisa pulang tiap akhir pekan." Kata Kyuubi dengan santainya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau pindah. Tidak akan!

"Kami pulang." Terdengar suara orang dari luar.

"Itu pasti Orang tua kalian." Kata Ino.

"Hey, Sasuke! Ada mertua-mu tuh!" Goda Suigetsu.

"Diam!" Bentak Sasuke sementara Sai merengut.

"Banyak sekali sepatu di teras, siapa saja yang datang?" Tanya Kushina. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat teman-teman Naruto tengah bersujud-kecuali Sasuke- memohon.

"SUDAH KAMI TUNGGU-TUNGGU!" Teriak mereka semua membuat Kushina dan Minato kaget.

"Tolong ayah saja yang tinggal di Suna ya!" Pinta Kyuubi sambil menarik kaki ayahnya yang kelabakan. Begitu pula Naruto.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" Tanya sang ayah bingung.

"Semalam kami dengar obrolan ayah dan ibu kita sekeluarga harus pindah dan memulai hidup baru." Kata Kyuubi mencak-mencak.

Kemudian mereka terdiam dan hening. Hingga Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Oh, kalian salah sangka." Kata Kushina.

"Tapi ibu bilang Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah besar pasti mengerti." Kata Naruto.

"Iya benar. Mulai sekarag kalian harus lebih rajin membantu dirumah." Kata Kushina.

"Tapi kalau kita kerja sama, semuanya pasti lancar." Tambah Minato.

"Maksud ayah apa sih? Makin gak ngerti nih!" Tanya Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Begini, anggota keluarga kita akan bertambah. Tadi ibu ke dokter, adik kalian akan lahir bulan januari tahun depan. Akan ada adik bayi dirumah kita." Kata Kushina dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ya, Ibu sedang hamil." Kata Minato sambil mengelus perut Kushina.

"BENARKAH?" tanya anak-anak itu dengan kagetnya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan pindah kan?" Tanya Naru.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir kita akan pindah?" Tanya Kushina balik.

"Lalu bayinya?" Kini Kyuubi yang bertanya.

"Ya! Naruto dan Kyuubi akan dapat adik bayi!" jawab Kushina.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyuubi?" Kata Naruto sambil memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Kita akan punya adik bayi, Naruto!" Kata Kyuubi tak kalah bahagia.

Puk! Puk!

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Naruto membuatnya berbalik dan menoleh ke Sakura yang tengah memasang wajah seram.

"Naruto kok bisa ngomong pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah dan salah tingkah, "Eh, aku...maaf itu Kyuubi yang salah sangka. Bukan Naruto!" kata Naruto dengan terbata.

"Ah! Dasar konyol." Ejek Sakura.

"Tapi syukurlah tidak jadi pindah." Kata Ino dengan lega.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Aku jadi tidak terpisah oleh Naruto." Kata Sai dengan penuh haru.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Tanya Kushina sambil memandang Sai aneh.

Sasuke pun terdiam sekaligus malu. Ia teringat adegan dimana ia berjanji akan menemui Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Eh, Sasuke, maafin Naruto ya." Kata Naruto dengan tampang bersalah.

"Nggak tau ah! Aku pulang saja!" Kata Sasuke pura-pura ngambek. Naruto pun menarik-narik baju Sasuke, "MAAFIN NARUTO, SASUKE!" paksa Naruto.

* * *

Makan Malam pun tiba.

"Karenya sudah matang. Kalian makan malam disini saja ya." Kata Kushina yang di jawab sorakan gembira oleh teman-teman Naruto.

Selagi makan, Naruto dan Kyuubi tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang adik bayi mereka yang bahkan belum lahir.

"Asyik ya dapat adik." Kata Sakura.

"Iya, untung gak jadi pindah." Kata Suigetsu.

"Hmm...adikku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

* * *

**Omake**

"Ayah jangan ngambek dong. Kami kan gak tahu." Bujuk Naruto saat melihat ayahnya pundung di pojokan sambil memakan kare.

"Kalian kok tega nyuruh ayah tinggal sendiri di Suna?" Kata Minato merajuk.

"Eh, itu-" Kyuubi dan Naruto pun bingung mau menjawab apa.

Disekolah.

"Memang aku meramalmu akan pindah sekolah? Aku gak bilang gitu kok." Kata TenTen.

"Kenapa gak ngomong dari kemarin TenTen-chan! Jangan sok misterius deh kalau ngelamar Naruto!" Kata Naruto menyalahkan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan melihat adegan debat antara TenTen dan Naruto si pujaan hati, "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu percaya dengan ramalan. Gak meleset sih, Cuma agak salah paham." Gumam Sasuke.

The End.

* * *

A/N

Hey, ini sebenernya fic lama yang udah kuketik dan belum kupublish. Entah kenapa ffn sekarang susah dibuka! What's happening? Ini semua karena _Internet plus_ yang kemarin kita rame-rame voting biar FFN gak di close, but we failed! Dan sekarang aku empet-empetan banget sama _Internet plus!_ Gara-gara mereka aku gak bisa ngepost fic, baca fic, is part of my life! I can't live without it! Kurasa kalian juga begitu. dan aku beneran kesel! Mereka close FFN Cuma untuk pemakai kartu tri, telkomsel, xl. But untungnya aku pake smartfren di hape jadi sedikit lega. Dan ini pun bisa kembali posting karena ikutin beberapa trik dari blog. *oke, lupakan curhat emosi ini*

Oh iya, Fic ini kuambil dari sepenggal chapter fav aku dari manga Hai Miiko! Ada yang tau manga itu? lucu deh^^

Padahal aku masih ada fic yang belum selesai eh malah bikin fic baru lagi *ketawa garing* *dilempar* sori kalau masih ada kekurangan dan beberapa typo(s) aku sudah ngecek kalo masih ada, I'm really really sorry about it.

But, Thanks for reading. Really hope that you will leave some reviews^^

See ya^^

Flaw


End file.
